No Talk, Kiss Only
by krusherlover
Summary: Saat Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar, kadang kata-kata tak mampu menyelesaikan masalah. Namun, satu kecupan saja membuat segalanya berakhir indah. Sasuke/Naruto, sho-ai, drabble, OOC, deskrip mendominasi. kritik please.


**No Talk, Kiss Only**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: BL, OOC, drabble, deskrip mendominasi

-0-

Sasuke melirik. Naruto melirik. Ketahuan. Keduanya memalingkan wajah.

Suara jarum jam yang berdetik terdengar bergema keras, melawan keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan ini. Ruangan dimana Sasuke dan Naruto duduk, saling memunggungi. Naruto, remaja pirang bermata biru itu merengut, sedang Sasuke, remaja berambut hitam kebiruan tetap memasang ekspresi cuek.

Intinya, kedua remaja empat belas tahun itu tengah bertengkar.

Masalahnya mungkin sepele. Hanya saling memperlihatkan ego, beradu argumen. Bahwa tomat lebih baik dari ramen, bahwa ramen yang terbaik dibanding tomat. Sepele, tapi sangat menyinggung harga diri kedua pemuda ini. Naruto pecinta ramen dan Sasuke penggemar tomat sejati.

Jika fanatik saling bertemu, memang terkadang sesuatu yang kecil bisa menjadi besar. Sesuatu yang biasa bisa menjadi luar biasa. Bahkan pada sepasang kekasih ini.

Tapi, benarkah cinta pada kekasih bisa luntur begitu saja?

Entahlah.

Keduanya saling memicingkan mata, melirik ke arah kekasih. Tertangkap basah memperhatikan, mereka saling memalingkan wajah lagi. Naruto makin memajukan bibirnya, perluapan rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya mendecih.

Hah, kedua orang berego tinggi. Masalah takkan selesai kalau begini.

"Cepat tarik ucapanmu." Kali ini Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Bagaimanapun, Naruto juga berarti untuknya—selain tomat tentu saja. Dia juga tak mau lama terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini—Naruto yang membenci dia; Naruto yang memberi batas diantara dirinya dan si pirang sendiri; Naruto yang berada dalam kondisi _mood _buruk.

"Ucapan yang mana? Kalau ramen itu lebih enak daripada tomat, aku tidak mau, karena itu kenyataannya."

Sasuke berkedut, tapi berusaha menjaga emosi agar harga dirinya yang terasa merosot tak semakin jatuh. Jika saja Naruto bukan kekasihnya, bukan seseorang yang berarti baginya..., ia bersumpah takkan menahan emosinya.

"Terserahlah."

Kali ini Naruto yang melirik. Sedikit terperangah, Sasuke bersikap cuek begitu saja saat buah kesukaannya dibanding-bandingkan. Sedikit banyak perasaan tak enak dan rasa bersalah menelusup dalam hatinya. Kenapa ia begitu keras kepala? Toh, ia pikir, baik tomat maupun ramen sama enaknya. Ia menyukai keduanya, walau lebih menggemari ramen.

Tapi, kenapa, sih, Sasuke tak mau mengerti kesukaannya pada ramen?

Kemudian, si pirang berpikir lagi. Apakah ia sendiri mengerti Sasuke? Apakah ia memahami Sasuke? Ia rasa jawabannya: ya. Namun, kenyataannya..., sungguh berbanding terbalik.

Naruto merasa dia kurang memahami Sasuke.

"Sasuke...," desah lirih Naruto. Pelan, namun terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sasuke yang tajam.

"Hn?"

"Kurasa..., semua ini bodoh."

"Ya, sangat idiot sepertimu."

"Hei, apa maksudmu mengataiku idiot?" Sekarang Naruto membalik badannya, menatap ke arah kekasihnya. Ternyata Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama, membuat mereka kini duduk berhadapan di sofa. Mata hitam dan mata biru saling beradu, seperti ada kilat listrik diantaranya.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Idiot."

"Brengsek!"

"Hiperaktif."

"Autis!"

"Berisik."

"_Freak!"_

"Dasar bodoh."

"Aaah, kau membuatku kesaaal! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Sasuke terbelalak. Masalah semakin bertambah panjang. Tapi, bagaimana mencegahnya? Bagaimana menyelesaikannya? Bagaimana membuatnya kembali seperti semula, saat segalanya baik-baik saja?

Suatu ide melintas dibenaknya. Kemudian sesuatu terjadi.

Sasuke mengecup Naruto.

Naruto serta merta menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, dimatanya tersirat rasa malu dan kaget. Ia memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke tetap diam, tak berekspresi lebih. Hanya diam.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti.

Dalam hati, Naruto merasa suatu perasaan lain menelusup dalam hatinya. Rasa hangat, nyaman..., menenangkan. Perasaan yang selalu ia dapatkan setiap Sasuke ada didekatnya. Setiap Sasuke memandangnya. Setiap Sasuke tersenyum, setiap Sasuke—

Perasaan yang hanya timbul karena Sasuke.

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memandang Sasuke. Mata hitam itu tetap dingin, ekspresinya tetap cuek. Tak ada yang berubah. Anehnya, Naruto terasa mendapat suatu isyarat, pesan, telepati, atau apalah. Ciuman, pandangan, ekspresi Sasuke merujuk pada dua kata;

_Maafkan aku._

Dan bagi Naruto, tak ada jawaban lain selain;

_Maafkan aku juga._

Bukan tomat, bukan ramen. Hanya Naruto, hanya Sasuke. Sebuah kecupan, penghantar penyesalan terdalam. Saling memaafkan.

Selesai sudah, dan masalah pun terlupakan.

* * *

**FIN**

Lemparan pertama. Kritik, please?


End file.
